Beautiful
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: Eren wants to relax, but Levi has other plans.


Eren yawned as the bell for the end of the day rung and leaned back in his chair. lazily, he stood up, pushing his chair out as he did so. He grabbed his things and shoved his chair back in, then walked out of the classroom.

He was beyond exhausted, all he wanted to do was go home and take a long nap. He hated getting up at 6am every morning to come to his hell place. He was thankful that this was his last year, he didn't think he could take much more.

Walking down the winding stairs in the school, he ran into his two friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. "Eren!" Armin exclaimed and hurried over to his friend when he saw him. Mikasa followed behind him. Eren waved tiredly. "Hey, guys." He replied back as they walked down the stairs together.

"Wanna come over and hang out with me, Erwin, Mikasa, and Annie?" Armin asked him. Eren quickly shook his head. "No thanks. I just wanna go home and sleep." Eren said. Armin pouted a little. "You know you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't stay up all night." Mikasa chimed in. Eren rolled his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't be so tired if I didn't have to get up so early to come here and learn boring things."

Mikasa shook her head. "Whatever. I told Annie I would meet her at her locker. I'll see you in about an hour, Armin. Eren, go to bed earlier." She ordered then walked off to meet up with her girlfriend.

Eren crossed his arms and mimicked her with the mimicking face. Armin sighed. "She's right, Eren. It's not good for you to stay up so late."

Letting out a huff, Eren shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Why don't you go to your boyfriend. I'm going home now." He said. Once again, Eren sighed, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Alright, fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Eren nodded and watched as his blonde headed friend walked off, in search of his own boyfriend.

Eren left the school and began his walk home. He turned his music on, playing The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars. He listened to the music until he arrived home. He shut off his current song he was listening to, which was Heroine by Sleeping With Sirens, and trudged inside. He shut the door behind him and kicked his shoes off. Extending his arm downward, he let his backpack slide down it and onto the ground.

Just like he had been doing all day, he let out a yawn and went upstairs. He he never felt so relieved to finally be home. Well, other then every other day when he returned home after school.

Eren walked into the room he shared with his boyfriend, Levi, and laid down on the bed. He stretched and pulled the blanket over himself before curling up. His body relaxed within a couple of minutes of hitting it and his eyes felt heavier.

Just before he could completely fall asleep, he heard the downstairs front door open and instantly knew Levi was home. He opened his eyes back up and listened as Levi moved around downstairs. It wasn't long before he heard Levi walking up the stairs and a moment later into the room.

Eren looked over at Levi and saw him standing at the end of their king sized bed with his backpack in his hand.

"Eren, what is this?" Levi questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Eh... I don't know?" Eren said. He knew he shouldn't have left his backpack on the ground.

"Mm. I found it on the floor." Levi walked over to their closet and hung it up as he spoke."Pretty sure I've seen it on your back before." He closed the closet door and walked back over to the bed, climbing on top of it. Eren shook his head as he watched Levi crawl over. "Nope." He said. He wanted to go to sleep, but he had a feeling Levi wouldn't let him now.

Levi reached him and leaned down, kissing him on his lips. Eren kissed back as they shared the sweet kiss that lasted for a couple seconds. When Levi pulled away, Eren smiled tiredly up at him and said quietly, "I love you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I love you, too, brat." Eren closed his eyes and rolled so his back faced Levi. Levi laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close with Eren's back to his chest. Slowly, he moved his hands up and down Eren's sides. Eren shivered a little and moved around. A small smirk made it's way onto Levi's lips as he leaned down and placed small kisses onto Eren's neck.

"Mm..." Eren tried to scooch away from Levi, but Levi tightened his grip on him, keeping him in place. He sucked gently on Eren's neck causing small moans to emit from his lips. "L-Levi... mm, I want to sleeeeeep..." Eren whined.

"Hmm..." Was Levi's only response. He continued to nip and suck on Eren's neck until a dark hickey was formed. When it was done, he pulled away and quickly flipped Eren onto his back, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.

Eren gasped in surprise and blushed lightly. "Levi, I'm tired, I wanna sleep." He mumbled softly. Levi looked down at him. "Any other time you're horny as fuck." He stated bluntly. Erens face went even darker at that. "Maybe I should wake you up." Levi continued on. "I've had a long day, Eren. I really want to make love to you. And I believe you want me to, also, considering how dark your face is."

Still blushing, Eren quickly covered his face with his hands. Levi brought Eren's hands down from his face. "Don't hide. You're beautiful." He told Eren, his face straight.

Eren bit hit bottom lip and looked away, but Levi cupped his cheeks in his hands and turned his head back. Softly, he leaned down and kissed him back as he felt Levi's hands make their way down to his pants and begin to pull them down, along with his boxers.

Levi pulled away from the kiss and pulled them completely off of him. He reached over to the nearby nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. He shut the drawer and took the cap off the bottle. He stuck two fingers into it and made sure they were lubed up nicely before slowly sliding one finger into Eren.

Eren gasped and moaned slightly, bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth. He felt the finger start moving in and out of him and bit down on his hand. The finger slowly thrusted into him until he was loose enough for another one. Then, he carefully entered another one.

Levi did this until Eren had three fingers in him, thrusting and stretching him out. When he was loose enough, Levi removed his fingers and oiled up his own rock hard member. He looked up at Eren, who's face was red from blushing so much. "Are you ready, Eren?" Levi asked as he stroked himself.

Eren looked up at him. "Y-Yeah." He said softly. Levi positioned himself at Eren's hole and slowly slid himself in. He slowly pushed in until he was completely buried into Eren. He groaned at the tightness and looked down at Eren. "You're so beautiful, Eren." He said as he watched the pleasure that filled Eren's face.

Eren quickly covered his face. "St-Stop! I'm not!" He said. Levi, once again, removed his hands and looked at him.

"Yes you are. You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. You're like an angel. I don't lie, Eren." Levi said seriously, staring straight at Eren. Erens eyes widened as he stared back at Levi. Leaning down, Levi claimed Eren's lips in a kiss as he began to thrust into him.

Eren moaned into the kiss as Levi lovingly thrusted into him, going nice and slow. He wrapped his arms tightly around his neck as he let his moans fill Levi's ears. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and sat up so Eren was straddling his waist. He thrusted upward into Eren, moving around until he hit his sweet spot.

Levi kept thrusting into Eren until he reached his climax, cumming inside Eren. Eren cried out in pleasure.

"L-Levi!" He moaned out loudly. Levi kissed him again and leaned back, taking Eren with him so he laid on his chest, snuggled into it. Eren panted as they pulled away from the kiss and he laid on him. He brought his hands down to clutch Levi's shirt tightly.

Levi pulled away from the kiss and placed a gentle kiss on top of Eren's forehead. "I love you." He told Eren.

"I-I love you, too." Eren panted back to him and laid his head down to rest against Levi's chest. And to think he had thought he was tired before.


End file.
